One Day Together
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Mal and Natara spend the day together. One-shot Maltara Fluffiness hope you like it!


**Hi, I'm still working on my next two chapters, for Trying but Failing and Treasure Hunters but in the mean time, Here's a on-shot that I really wanted to do and didn't want to wait and its filled with Maltara fluff! :D Hope you like it! Also sorry if theres any spelling mistake also I'm having problems with my laptop so I might not update for a while :( Anyway hope you like this one-shot! :D**

Natara sat at her desk going over endless paperwork, just like she had been doing all day..and the day before and the day before. Being an FBI profiler might seem all glarmrous on the TV shows, the exciting car chases, the heart-racing shoot outs with dangerous criminals, and all the while, being able to make home in time for dinner, without as much of scratch; the reality of it was ,although the job could be like that sometimes,you still had to fill out mountains of paperwork after and Natara had to face facts...it sucked!

Which is why she was more than relieved when Mal poked his head around the door smiling at her.

**Mal:**"Nat, you've been doing paperwork for days, don't you think it's time you took a break? Surely you don't want to waste a good friday night doing this?!"

Natara glanced up from her desk and smiled at Mal.

**Natara:**"You have a better idea of how I could spend it?"

Mal smirked at Natara as he looked her in the eyes.

**Mal:**"As a matter of a fact, yes I do."

Without another word; Mal grabbed Natara's coat and they went a bar for a few drinks, after about two hours, they stumbled out the bar both giggling uncontrollably. Mal guided Natara to the beach and they walked down through the sand. Even though you couldn't see the ocean through the deep darkness of the night, Natara could still hear waves crashing against the shore. She turned to Mal to see the cold ocean air whip though his short toulsed hair and couldn't help but smileand blush,as he smiled back.

**Natara:**"If you could do anything right now, just for the hell of it, what would you do?"

Mal looks at Natara with mischevious smirk on his face and without warning; he grabs hold of her hand and starts to run towards the ocean, taking Natara with him. Natara ran as fast as her legs could carry her to catch up with Mal. She felt a rush as the salty sea air whipped around her face, they continued running until the waves crashed into them, they both screamed at how cold the water was but they still didn't stop them from taking a midnight dip in the ocean, fully clothed.

Eventually, they both got out the water, shivering and wet-though but smiling as they sat on the beach wrapped in eachothers arms sharing heat. Natara nuzzled her face into the crook of Mal's neck as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. She feel another shiver down her spine, she couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from what Mal whispered in her ear.

**Mal:**"Let's get out of here."

Natara looked up as her eyes met with Mals and smiled while nodding, he stood and helped Natara to her feet and they made a steady walk back to Mal's car.

_The next morning..._

Natara woke up with a stinging pain in the back of her head, she didn't move until she heard, Mal's voice call her name.

**Mal:**"Natara? Are you wake?"

Natara shot her head up to find herself curled up on Mal's couch, she looked up through her birds nest of hair at Mal, who stood holding two cups of coffee.

**Mal:**"Morning..how you feeling?"

**Natara:**"Nothing coffee can't cure."

She says with a smile as Mal hands her the cup, she quickly takes a sip and looks back Mal.

**Mal:**"What?"

**Natara:**"Nothing, just thinking."

**Mal:**"About?"

**Natara:**"Do you want to do something today, it's just been ages since we've hung out, unless you have plans today then maybe another time..."

**Mal:**"No I think that's a good idea...what do you want to do?"

Natara shrugs and takes another sip of her coffee.

**Natara:**"I don't know.."

Later, after Mal and Natara both changed their clothes from the night before, they go for a peaceful walk through Golden Gate Park.

**Natara:**"And then Kai sent it on fire, why he was even doing an experiment like that in the first place is beyond me!"

Mal laughs and playfully rolls his eyes.

**Mal:**"It's like the time, I walked in on him doing some wacky science stuff and he turned his hair purple, who know's why he stuff he does!"

Natara giggles quietly, and admires a water fountain with a horse and angels in the center, as they walk closer to it she unexpectedly climbs up and starts to walk around the edge.

**Mal:**"Errm Natara what are you doing?"

Natara looked down at Mal and flashes him a huge smile.

**Natara:**"Lighten up Mal, I swear you can be so boring sometimes."

Mal smiles while shaking his head, at that exact moment, he notice Natara wobble and quickly grabs hold of her hand to keep her steady. As she continued to walk around te edge of the fountain while holding Mal's hand, she couldn't help but blush heavily. When they got to the end of fountain, Natara glanced down at the ground and then back at Mal, hoping he'd get the message fortunatly, he did. Mal placed his hands around Natara's waist and slowly lowered her down to the ground, they two looked deep into each-others eyes, as they their faces leaned in closer they both suddenly snapped out of the trance when Mal spoke.

**Mal:**"Errrm do you ermm...wonna get something to eat?"

Natara quickly cleared her thoat and looked away, taking a few steps infront of Mal.

**Natara:**"Errm yeah okay.."

Mal and Natara sit across from eachother in a diner facing the bay, they sit in silence while sharing a cold bowl of ice cream.

**Natara:**"I can't remember the last time I had a relaxing day like this."

**Mal:**"I know, I love the job but it's nice to take a break once in a while."

**Natara:**"Do you ever think about leaving the force, you know taking a more normal quiet job and maybe raising a family?"

**Mal:**"I don't think I'll ever leave to be honest, I love the job too much, the feeling you get from going home after a long day; knowing that you've made difference and your protecting innocent people, I don't know...it makes me proud to say that's what I do everyday.

Natara smiles and takes another bite of ice cream.

**Mal:**"So what about you? Do you think you'd ever giving up your mind-reading powers for good?"

Natara laughs and playfully slaps Mal on his arm.

**Natara:**"Honestly..No I know some people, my father included thought my joining the FBI was a bad choice ,but I've never regretted since or looked back, like you said I agree with you, I love the job the too much."

Mal smiles and looks down at the ice cream bowl.

**Mal:**"Last spoon-full, you can have it if you want."

**Natara:**"You sure?"

Mal nods and scoops up the ice cream in the spoon and leans over to feed it to Natara, but as she leans in to take a bite, he dabs it on her nose, causing her to gasp playfully.

**Natara:**"You jerk!"

Natara grabs the spoon from Mal's hand and smears the remaining ice cream all over his face, the two both sit laughing uncontrollably, gaining strange looks from other diners but don't pay attention to it. After they pay for lunch and clean themselves up, they go to the beach and after sitting for hours, they decide to stay and watch the sunset. Natara looks up at Mal whose admiring the sky and it's beautiful orange glow, she takes a deep breath before speaking up.

**Natara:**"Mal?"

**Mal:**"Hmm?"

**Natara:**"I had fun today, you know with you..I've missed it."

Mal looks down at Natara and smiles, he wraps his around her and pulls her close.

**Mal:**"Me too."

Natara rests her head on Mal's shoulder and the two stands in silence, watching the sunset. It was the perfect end to the perfect day. What made it even more perfect was what Mal did next, as they stood watching the sunset, Mal slowly slid his hand into Natara's linking their fingers together, Natara blushed and looked up at Mal, to see that he was smiling down at her with a gleam in his eye.

**Natara:**"What.?"

Mal smirks at Natara and she can't help but blush as Mal gently strokes her cheek.

**Mal:**"I love you Natara."

Natara lights up with a smile and lock eyes with Mal, lost deep within them.

**Natara:**"I love you too."

They both smile and lean in, softly brushing eachother's lips in a gentle kiss, that quickly turns more passionate as the two pull each-other closer and sink into the kiss making it deeper, after a few blissful seconds, they both pull away with their foreheads still touching, Natara smiles at Mal.

**Natara:**"Come on, lets grab some takeout and go back to my place."

Mal smiles in response and takes Natara's hand walking her back his car.

**I hoped you liked it, full of Maltara fluffiness! :D Please review! Jade xx**


End file.
